<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meeting by The_Mortal_Slytherpuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198455">The Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mortal_Slytherpuff/pseuds/The_Mortal_Slytherpuff'>The_Mortal_Slytherpuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Brief History of the House of Black [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mortal_Slytherpuff/pseuds/The_Mortal_Slytherpuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Elara experience their first day of classes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Brief History of the House of Black [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elara was sure she would never live down the mortification her mother’s howler had caused. Her vulgar language describing the House of Gryffindor, Gryffindor Head of House, and Gryffindor students was usual for her mother, but likely to put Sirius in a bad position. Many of the Gryffindors were not entirely accepting of having a Black amongst them. Thank Merlin for the impetuous new Gryffindor prefect- Gideon Prewett - or Elara was sure she would be even more mortified to hear her mother’s strictures on Ravenclaw’s Head of House. She could only imagine her mother would not have stopped at “filthy half breed.” In his time on the International Dueling Circuit, Filius Flitwick had defeated quite a few Blacks and Black Family connections, which Walburga had never quite accepted. Nor had Walburga Black been approving of Headmaster Dippet’s decision to hire him as Charms Professor, and later Head of Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaws had thus far been mostly accepting of Elara. After all, the Blacks were an ancient family with the accompanying horde of journals, grimoires, and tomes touching on every magical subject. Elara was sure to be able to aid in the quest for knowledge.</p><p><br/>A glance at her watch showed that it was nearing time for classes to begin. With a delicate hand Elara dabbed her lips with a napkin to make sure she was free of any toast crumbs, and then set it to the side of her plate.</p><p><br/>“Sirius, we should begin walking to Potions if we do not want to be late,” she reminded, as she stood from her seat.<br/>Sirius checked his watch, and replied, “We have plenty of time Elle, at least let me finish my tea.”</p><p><br/>Elara rolled her eyes with a slight huff of exasperation. Punctuality to Sirius was arriving at precisely the stated time. To Elara, punctuality was arriving slightly early so one was not rushed, and had time to account for unforeseen circumstances. James and Remus snickered a bit at the siblings’ disagreement, as they too stood up, and shouldered their bags. They were not entirely friendly with the Black twins, but seemed more inclined than anyone else in Gryffindor to give them a chance. Sirius gave an eye-roll. Seeing that he was outnumbered, and not wanting to upset his two roommates unnecessarily, stood up as well, shouldering both his and his sister’s bag.</p><p><br/>“Well then, shall we be off?”asked Sirius, gesturing toward the door of the Great Hall.<br/>“Do you think we will start brewing soon? I bet Murphy will be the first to melt a cauldron. Marlene McKinnon told Evans at breakfast that she heard Murphy accidentally set one of the Hufflepuff couches on fire last night while studying,” stated James, with all the subtlety of an elephant.<br/>Remus rebutted that he had heard it was actually Theodore Summers who had started the fire in Hufflepuff, and Moira Murphy had actually tried to put it out, but instead had made the flames purple. Elara thought Peter Pettigrew or Frank Longbottom, the other two Gryffindor first year boys might be in the running. Peter had an air of mediocrity about him, and a decidedly unconfident nature, leading Elara to wonder how he had even managed to be sorted into a House known for bravery. Frank, while a credit to his House in pre-Hogwarts tutoring, from what Elara had heard, also had a habit for experimenting in ways that sometimes led to spectacular failures. If they did melt cauldrons first in Potions, Elara was sure Peter’s would be for sheer incompetence, and Frank’s from a well-intentioned miscalculation.</p><p><br/>Upon arriving in Potions, Sirius partnered with James Potter, and Elara with Theodosia Fawcett. The girls sat in front of the boys in order to be directly in front of the blackboard, and be best able to hear Professor Slughorn. Potions had not been Sirius’ strong suit when they had been taught at home, while Elara had done well with diligent study. Theodosia, on the other hand, was a potions genius. Unusual, since House Fawcett was known for having a gift for Arithmancy. Looking at the syllabus, the students were disappointed to learn that for their first month of Potions classes, Professor Slughorn had them working on potion ingredients and techniques--no brewing. For the first week of class, they focused on the introductory material in Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. The syllabus included how to prepare ingredients, the interactions between ingredients, and the different properties each ingredient carried.</p><p><br/>“Good morning students!” greeted Professor Slughorn, as he strode into the room, “Please take out a quill and your potions journal. Having done so, please turn in your texts to page 10. Today we will be studying the types of potions ingredients, beginning with plants, many of which you will learn about in depth in Herbology.”</p><p><br/>Elara and Theodosia dutifully took notes as Professor Slughorn lectured on the more common plants used in potion making including dittany, fluxweed, knotgrass, asphodel, and aconite. After lecturing for the better part of a half-hour, Professor Slughorn allowed the students to come to a table at the front of the classroom and look at various preparations of plant ingredients in stasis. For the rest of the class period they worked on a worksheet Professor Slughorn had prepared for them labeling pictures of plants commonly used in healing potions. At the end of class, Sirius was excited to find that their only homework was to study the next chapter in their potions text. Elara and Theodosia were hoping that maybe brewing would start earlier if everyone did well on the introductory material.</p><p><br/>Defense Against the Dark Arts followed Potions. The textbook for first years was The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. It was a very basic text and utterly superfluous to someone raised in a family like the Blacks. Before coming to Hogwarts, their Grandfather, Lord Black, had insisted their parents follow a strict tutoring regimen that covered basic magical theory, as well as an introduction to Herbology, History of Magic, Wizarding Etiquette and Culture, and Wizarding Politics. Lord Black also encouraged his grandchildren to begin discovering their magical gifts and affinities. Even before he ascended to being Head of the House of Black, Arcturus Black had ambitions for his family, and he assiduously planned every detail to meet those ambitions.<br/>As Elara and Sirius reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Elara doubted that their professor would meet Lord Black’s standards for an adequate teacher to his grandchildren. Professor Entwhistle was a forgettable and uninspiring witch. She looked like an elderly grandmother, who might be blown away by a stiff breeze. Her voice was meek, and her mannerisms anxious. Her robes looked more appropriate for a leisurely afternoon gardening party rather than any kind of practical defense demonstration. The older Ravenclaws gossiped in the common room, and Elara had heard from them that Professor Entwhistle’s was powerful and specialized in dark curses and rituals. Elara wondered what that gossip was based on, because it surely was not her appearance.</p><p><br/>After the class had all taken their seats, Professor Entwhistle waved her wand toward the blackboard, revealing the notes for today’s class under the title “Defining Dark Arts”. Briefly looking at Professor Entwhistle’s criteria for defining what is and is not dark, Elara turned to share a knowing look with Sirius. Professor Entwhistle would be laughed, if not cursed, out of any conversation with the older Black family members, and several of the younger. By Black Family standards, Professor Entwhistle’s criteria were narrow, if not also erroneous. Nonetheless, Elara dutifully began copying down the notes in her Defense Against the Dark Arts journal.</p><p><br/>“You have ten minutes to copy what is written on the blackboard down. After that, I will begin today’s lecture. You may take notes while I am speaking. I will allow time at the end of class for questions on the lecture,” instructed Professor Entwhistle, sternly.</p><ol>
<li>
<ol>
<li>Defining Dark Arts<br/>Definition<br/>Any Magic that harms or subverts the free will of a witch or wizard<br/>
<ol>
<li>
<ol>
<li>Examples:<br/>Spells
<ol>
<li>Jinxes</li>
<li>Hexes</li>
<li>Curses</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>Potions<br/>Drink of Despair</li>
<li>Creatures<br/>Werewolves<br/>Vampires<br/>Boggarts</li>
<li>Items<br/>Blood Quills<br/>Cursed Jewelry</li>
<li>All Rituals</li>
</ol>
</li>
</ol>
</li>
</ol>
</li>
</ol><p><br/>“For homework, I expect you to read through chapter one in our text and answer the three questions at the end of the chapter about jinxes,” instructed Professor Entwhistle, “Class Dismissed”.<br/>There was a slight groan from some of the Gryffindors, as everyone began to collect their belongings and file out of the classroom. It would seem that Professor Entwhistle believed in a lot of homework.</p><p><br/>After sitting indoors for two consecutive periods, being outside on a nice autumn morning for flying class was a welcome reprieve. Sirius and Elara already knew how to fly, having spent time every summer at Ravenswood, the Black Family Estate in Derbyshire with their grandparents. Lord and Lady Black insisted that the entire Black Family spent the first two weeks after Hogwarts let out for the summer there. It was during this time that any rituals requiring the participation of the whole family were done. Many of the younger Black cousins would often take their brooms and race through the maze garden, or on one memorable occasion, through the sculpture garden. Grandmother Melania had not been amused at the shattering of two of the Roman Emperors, even if they had been easily fixed with a simple reparo. Lady Black had been a Hufflepuff during her time at Hogwarts, and was known for being fair and a peacemaker in the family, but the destruction of family heirlooms due to carelessness tried her patience. All first years regardless of ability were required to attend flying class all year. Elara suspected it was so the muggleborns did not feel singled out, since most wizarding world raised students had been taught how to fly by their parents at home.</p><p><br/>Upon reaching the training grounds, Elara saw brooms laid out in four straight lines. Each line had ten brooms, enough for each house. Madam Hooch was waiting at the top of the brooms, along with two teaching assistants, one of whom Elara recognized as one of the recently graduated sons of the House of Wood. The other assistant was a woman Elara did not know, but at least she had good taste in Quidditch teams, judging by her Holyhead Harpies scarf. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight French braid, in contrast to Madam Hooch’s white hair formed into short spikes going in every direction. All three were intently watching the students trickle into the training yard. A light breeze rustled their black quidditch robes, as Madam Hooch gestured to the castle wall and ordered, “Place your bags against the wall and then stand beside a broom.”</p><p><br/>Elara came to stand next to Theodosia, and glanced down at the brooms. “If I am not mistaken, these are the new Cleansweep Sixes, are they not Theodosia?”<br/>“I believe so. It would appear all the brooms are Cleansweeps. I wonder how Hogwarts could afford so many? They are not as expensive as the new Nimbus 1500 to be sure, but not cheap either,” replied Theodosia as she pulled her blonde hair into a low ponytail. Theodosia’s family had been broom racing champions for as long as the Black family had been in dueling competitions.</p><p><br/>“Perhaps the Headmaster decided that they could not afford anymore accidents in flying class,” mused Elara, “My cousin Narcissa said that last year in her flying classes, they had at least three brooms a class stop working mid-flight. She also said Lord Nott was not pleased with the situation after his son broke his arm when his broom fell.”</p><p><br/>“Lord Nott isn’t that charitable,” Sirius chimed in, as he took a spot at the broom facing Elara. He was quickly joined by the other first year Gryffindor boys. Surprisingly Frank Longbottom, Heir to the House of Longbottom, had taken the spot to Sirius’ right, while James Potter was on his left followed by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.</p><p><br/>“My father said several families donated the money to the Board of Governors, and they purchased the new school brooms,” asserted James Potter, and would have continued condescending to his audience if a pointed cough had not interrupted him.</p><p><br/>“Yes, thank you for your illuminating opinion, Mr. Potter,” interjected Madam Hooch, wryly, “If you would all look this way, we will begin our first flying class.”</p><p><br/>The students, some eagerly, some with trepidation, turned to Madam Hooch. Elara noted that James Potter looked a little pink at Madam Hooch’s rebuke. As she began her lecture on rules, Madam Hooch paced in front of the class.</p><p><br/>“First, follow directions the first time. Flying is fun, but can also be dangerous. In order for everyone to have a safe and enjoyable class, there must be obedience. This includes any directions given to you by my teaching assistants. You may address them as Mr. Wood, and Miss Anderson.Second, no grandstanding.These are brand new brooms, and you may be tempted to show off. This is not acceptable.<br/>Third, no shenanigans. Absolutely no unsanctioned racing or tricks. Doing so will lead to automatic detention.<br/>Fourth, every student will take careful care of the brooms. This is not your property. If a broom is damaged through your negligence, you will be required to pay for it.<br/>Does everyone understand these rules?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, Madam Hooch,” the class chorused, with accompanying nods.</p><p><br/>For the first half hour they practiced summoning their broom. For many of the muggleborns, this was difficult. Not being used to flying brooms, they lacked the confidence needed to make the broom respond to their magic. For the second half hour of class, the students learned broom care and maintenance. This early in the year, the brooms just required a bit of polishing. Once the hour was up, Madam Hooch dismissed the students. While the rest of the students headed to the common rooms to begin homework, Sirius and Elara began the trek to Professor McGonagall’s office.</p><p><br/>Professor McGonagall was speaking with an older Gryffindor about their assigned homework when the twins arrived. Sirius and Elara stood quietly to the side and waited with trepidation to find out why they were meeting with Professor McGonagall. They were further curious when Professor Flitwick walked into join them. After Professor McGonagall dismissed the other student, she invited the Blacks to take a seat. The Professor sat opposite their students.</p><p><br/>“Now you must be wondering why I asked to meet with you both,” began Professor McGonagall, “Professor Flitwick and I are aware that your family is not usually sorted into our houses. After the display this morning, we wanted to know how you are settling in?”</p><p><br/>Sirius and Elara both kept their faces impassive-how could Professor McGonagall possibly think they would discuss something so personal with her and Professor Flitwick? Blacks did not go about whinging about anything. Any upsets were always handled discreetly, with grace, and in such a way as to further the House of Black.</p><p>“Everything is fine, ma’am,” responded Sirius, as Elara nodded once in agreement.</p><p><br/>“Making the acquaintance of Miss Fawcett and Mr. Potter I see,” observed Professor Flitwick, “Your father indicated that your magical cores are linked. Has being in separate houses negatively affected either of you thus far?”</p><p><br/>Elara and Sirius indicated that it had not, but did not volunteer any more details. Professor McGonagall offered a tin of biscuits to the students, of which they both took advantage.<br/>“Heir Black indicated in his letter confirming your attendance to Hogwarts that should you be separated by the Sorting Hat you would need to be allowed to sit together at meals and would need a space to practice meditation,” stated Professor McGonagall, as she set down the biscuit tin.</p><p><br/>Elara and Sirius gave a slight nod, and Professor McGonagall continued, “You are welcome to continue eating your meals together at whichever House table you would like, except for the Leaving and Welcoming Feasts, when you will need to sit by House. I would council you both to vary which table you sit at in order to form bonds with your respective Houses. There are several meditation rooms on the First Floor which you may sign up to use. Professor Flitwick monitors their use by underage students.”</p><p><br/>Professor Flitwick held out the sign up book with an attached enchanted quill to Elara, and recommended, “I believe Thursday afternoons will work in your timetables.”</p><p><br/>Elara looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow, and he nodded his head once. Elara flipped the pages to Thursday afternoon and neatly wrote down their names in the afternoon slot just before dinner.</p><p><br/>“Our doors are always open for you, if you need any assistance,” assured Professor McGonagall, kindly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Black Family Estate- I pictured Highclere Castle but on the grounds of Chatsworth. Highclere Castle is the set of Downton Abbey; and Chatsworth is the home of the Duke of Devonshire seen in the movie The Duchess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>